<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is Stored in the Goblin by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749084">Love is Stored in the Goblin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caduceus Clay/Nott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love is Stored in the Goblin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Caduceus, Nott was a bit of an enigma. He knew very little about her, and she was incredibly difficult to read. She drank and stole and laughed and drank more and it was all remarkably endearing. Another interesting thing about her was her fear of water. Something about being in it made her extremely uncomfortable and scared. In moments where entering the water seemed inevitable and she didn't have time to prepare, the look on her face was one of "fight or flight". She had also yet to provide an explanation. A few members of the Nein had simply taken it at face value, accepting this seemingly unfounded fear. It was, however, quite apparent to Caduceus that this fear had some basis in her past. This is why when she knocked on his door looking for tea (and comfort) he happily invited her inside his empty quarters.</p><p>"What do you think of this blend?" He asked, looking for her honest opinion. She sat on the floor across from him, her legs folded and a cup of tea clasped in her no longer shaking hands. She pondered this question for a moment.</p><p>"It's good. Maybe a little bitter? A little extra honey would do it good," She told him genuinely. It was rare for her to be so sincere and soft in front of anyone but Caleb. He was glad that, even if temporarily, she was relaxing. When she had entered his room, she had stumbled a little bit and hyperventilating. It had taken quite a bit to calm her down.</p><p>"I'm out of honey, but I'll make sure to get some when we port next." She looked happy that he had taken her suggestion and smiled, warming up further. </p><p>"Who is it?" She asked. Caduceus lit up at this question and began rambling about the families involved. She listened half minded, with a dreamy smile on her face as he spoke. He had been told the sound of his voice helped people calm down, and it appeared there was a similar affect on his adorable goblin friend. That was at least until a large crack exploded off in the distance. Nott, luckily, had already set her tea cup down on the ground. This was lucky because that sound made her jump. Her hand that had been resting over the other dug into the flesh of her hand. Her pupil's were tiny and her breathes started up again. </p><p>"Oh fuck oh fuck of fuck," She whispered, staring down and trying to convince herself to calm down. The sound's of the thunderstorm outside picked up, and Caduceus gently set down his own porcelain tea cup. Slowly he moved forward. He was making no attempt to be stealthy, trying to alert her to his presence. She glanced up and he set a gentle hand on her hurt hand. He rattled off soothing language in a soft voice as he cast cure wounds. </p><p>"See... it's okay. It's just thunder. There's no need to be scared. You're safe here. You're with me. You're safe," He murdered to her as the lichen flaked off her now healed hand. Her breathing calmed down and she stopped shaking, his words pulling her into a clear mindset. She stared up at him, dumbstruck and blushing, before immediately reclaiming her senses.</p><p>"Shit, sorry. I'm sorry- I- It's stupid I'm sor-" She was cut off as Caduceus softly pressed a kiss to her lips. He was genle and careful, making sure to avoid her teeth. He was met with surprisingly soft lips which he really hadn't expected from the girl who's entire body was shielded with skin like leather. He slowly pulled back, keeping an eye on her.</p><p>"There's no need to apologize. Everything is okay," He reassured softly, still only a few inches from her face. Her entire face was flushed green and her pupils were much bigger, occupying much of the open area in her luminous, expressive eyes. She seemed to respond positively to physical contact. Outside the thunder cracked once more, but her eyes were still trained on the firbolg who was probably blushing as hard as her but was hiding it much better.</p><p>"Do it again," Her voice was hoarse and caught in her throat slightly. </p><p>He obliged, pressing another kiss to her lips. She responded this time, leaning into the kiss and deepening it slightly. Caduceus raised a hand and gently set it on the nape of her neck, resting his other hands on the small of her back. He felt her shiver a bit and he pulled back.</p><p>"Is this alright?" He asked sincerely.</p><p>She nodded fervently, breaking eye contact and blushing even harder than before. It was a gorgeous emerald color. "Y-yes. I'm sorry. Yes. It's just been a while since I..."  She trailed off, embarrassed.</p><p>"We can go slower if you'd like," He suggested. </p><p>"Maybe nothing too quick," She replied. "I mean as long as that's what you want to do."</p><p>"If that's what you want, that's what I want," He returned, pressing another soft kiss to her lips. </p><p>They continued to kiss before Caduceus found the wooden floor uncomfortable. Gently, he scooped Nott into his arms not breaking the kiss for a moment. He carried her bridal style to the bed, sitting down on the side of the bed. Nott adjusted so she was sitting in his lap, her legs hooked around him and her arms looped around his neck. He held her waist and she unlooped her arms. Her hands went to his shirt, unbuttoning his shirt. He helped her lift it off and threw it to the way side. Nott went to remove her shirt, before a look of shame spread across her face and she hesitated. Immediately noticing her trepidation, Caduceus raised a hand to the side of her face.</p><p>"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," He reminded her.</p><p>"I- I want to I just..." She picked her words carefully. "Are you sure you want me?" </p><p>"Absolutely," He returned quickly, losing his composure slightly. It upset him that she would doubt her appeal to him. He never wanted that to be a fear of hers. He wanted her to be completely comfortable. His words carries such genuine conviction that she looked up, seemingly surprised. A wave of relief washed over her face and she nodded.</p><p>He helped her remove her shirt and oh wow he was very hard now. He breasts were small and perky and surprisingly full. He couldn't stop himself from ogling her chest slightly. He felt a little concerned when upon looking down he could see how skinny she was. He could see the jutting of her ribs and as he ran his hands along the sides of her torso he could feel the bumps. They would need to work on that. Perhaps he would cook something for her. </p><p>She looked a bit embarrassed by his worship, so he stopped, opting to lean forward, resting a small kiss on the place where her neck met her shoulders. Upon feeling her back arch up to meet his lips, he sucked harder, leaving a sizable hickey on her skin. He was pleased when she let out a small noise, so he continued down. He trailed from her neck to clavicle to breasts. His lips suctioned around her left nipple and she let out an adorable squeak. He nipped with his tongue, using a free hand to roam up and tweak her right nipple. He breathing had sped of significantly and he was almost uncomfortably hard. Her breathy noises were pure ecstasy for him and if he could make her make them forever he would be complete. His free hand maneuvered down her body, worshiping her edges in the brief moments they brushed by before reaching her pants.</p><p>"May I?" He asked, getting the opportunity to see her face. It was everything he had hoped it would be. Her emerald blush had spread to her ears which were on end. A strand of hair had fallen in front on her face which she brushed out of her eyes. After a moment still seemingly wrapped up in the moment, she comprehended the question. She nodded and Caduceus helped her remove her pants and underwear. He could practically smell her arousal, and he quickly maneuvered his own pants. She looked down between them.</p><p>"You're hard. May I assist with that?" She asked, with a familiar chaotic smile crossing her lips. Caduceus was absolutely infatuated. This was lust he had never experienced and the need to be inside her was so great that he practically lifted her into position. He reclined back onto the bed and set her down on his lap. He could feel how wet she was. She smiled devilishly at him, a lot more confident than she had been before. She positioned rocked forward, rubbing against the base of Caduceus's cock which was leaking with pre cum. Without letting him penetrate him, she warmed him up a bit, just pleasuring her with the rocking. She met his eyes and she chuckled a little bit.</p><p>"I don't think I've ever seen you needy Caduceus," She joked. "It's a good look on you."</p><p>"You have that affect on people, Nott the Brave." Caduceus was surprised at how well those words came out. An indescribable look overcame Nott, and she pushed a little harder and she fucked him. A thing for praise, huh? Caduceus could work with that. </p><p>Nott, emboldened, took Caduceus's hand and placed it on where they were rutting. She lifted her body up and he raised his cock so it was standing under her dripping cunt. Against her small form, he was huge. He was a little concerned, wondering if it would hurt her for her to ride him. He didn't have an opportunity to ask if she wanted to proceed, because she answered that question by sinking down on his enlarged cock.</p><p>Caduceus almost shouted. Almost. His moans were bold and brassy. His groans rolled out of him like thunderclouds. His vision cleared and he watched as Nott made her way all the way down his cock. She took all of him and it filled her entirely. Her ass touched his abdomen and the sight of him entirely inside this beautiful girl did wonderful things to his twitching cock. She was tight and the walls of her pussy were a pleasant massage, sending pleasure through his entire body. She worked her way back up before sinking back down again and another loud moan was expelled from the overwhelmed firbolg. Regaining his senses slightly, he lifted a hand and massaged her breast.</p><p>"You are perfect. Only you can make me feel so good. You are the only one I want," He praised, every word genuine. The praise seemed to go right to her, as she doubled her efforts. She made her way even further down and grinded her clit against his abdomen before returning to riding him. She sped up to a remarkable interval, her breasts bouncing up and down with every thrust. Her head lulled back and she let out a groan. </p><p>"F-fuck, you feel so good" She whined, sinking down and stuffing herself once more with Caduceus's length. </p><p>"You're doing amazing," Caduceus's words came out much more choked than he hoped, saying he was trying to last as long as he could. Nott slammed back down onto his cock once more and Caduceus gasped, the pleasure overwhelming and all encompassing. </p><p>"Ah- Caduceus- please," She moaned his name, her breath high and quick. The sound of her crying his name kicked him over the edge and he came hard inside her. She grinded against his abdomen as he came, reaching her own peak with him. His cum filled her entirely and she spasmed as she came around him. She cried out his name one last time as she squirted. She finally collapsed, falling softly onto Caduceus's chest his dick still very much inside her. Caduceus's mind cleared as he came down from his post-orgasm haze and he lifted her off his dick, although the sight was plenty arousing.  His seed dripped down her leg and she took some deep breaths. He pulled her next to him and she easily snuggled next to him, her head resting on the vast amount of soft fur covering his chest. They lay there for a while before Nott spoke up.</p><p>"Thank you for taking care of me, Ducey," She sighed.</p><p>"Of course," He responded, placing a hand on her hair. He stroked her hair until they both fell asleep, content.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>